Summer Getaway
by Fiercely-Aussie
Summary: BB. Booths upset,but Bones has a solution, a tropical island getaway.Yeah it's cheesy but you know you wanna read it...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi guys this is my second ever Fanfic, but my first BB based story J! Reviews would be lovely! Stupid school is giving us so much h/w and its only the first week back L Only 2 more years though WOO!!!! Hehe

Timeline: I think we've only seen up to some time mid-season 4 over here so no spoilers after then

BTW: Angela and Hodgins didn't break up cuz they were too cute, mkay? Oh and this is NOT a chrissy fic I just needed that time of year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Booth L I wish I owned Booth! I'd keep him in my cupboard and I'd feed him every day I promise! Please let me have him! I'll take real good care of him I swear! What do you mean no? pfft I'll show you! He will be MINE!!! Mwahaha…(ok that sounded a little stalkerish so I'm gonna stop now)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr, Temperance Brennan had just finished a tough week long case and were up in Brennan's apartment eating Thai. Booth had been quiet for the last couple of days and his partner had thought that it was merely due to the tough case, but the case had been solved and Booth was still not himself.

"Booth?" she asked hesitantly looking over at her partner.

"Yeah Bones?" he responded with not much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all week…what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing…" he lied unconvincingly. Brennan reached over and placed a hand on his forearm

"Come on Booth…You can tell me"

"It's just…I usually get to spend Christmas with Parker but this year Rebecca is taking him skiing in Canada with Captain Fantastic" he confided sadly.

"Oh Booth, I'm so sorry, I know how much celebrating Christmas with Parker means to you"

"Yeah well, what can ya do?" Brennan nodded sadly before her face lit up with a bright smile and she quickly got up off the couch.

"Booth…how long do you get off at Christmas?" Booth looked slightly confused by her mood swing but managed to answer.

"3 weeks…why?"

"Would you like…to come to Fiji with me?" Booth was so taken aback that he choked slightly on his beer

"Fiji Bones?"

She started pacing in front of the couch nervously

"Well yes. My publisher gave me two tickets to Fiji to "get the creative juices flowing" which is impossible as all creative thought is generated by the…" Seeing the look on his face she thought he didn't want to come and became flustered "I mean…o-only if you want to…I just didn't want them to…you know…go to…waste…" she finished quietly and suddenly found her hands very interesting. Booth looked absolutely flabbergasted (a/n lol isn't that the best word hehe) before his face cracked into a huge grin

"I'd love to go Bones! I've never been to a tropical island! This is awesome! Thank you so much!" he said ecstatically as he jumped up and gave his partner a hug.

***********************************************

After Booth went home Brennan decided to call Angela as she now needed light summer clothes, which she had no idea where to get in the middle of winter, but had a feeling her artist friend would.

"Hey Ange"

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if your doing anything tomorrow"

"Nah I'm free, why?"

"I was just wondering if you could take me shopping I need some summer clothes"

"Wh…oh your going to take the tickets from your publisher. That's great, sure I know where to go to find some killer sun dresses"

"Thanks Ange, I really appreciate it"

"No probs Bren, but why did you change your mind?"

"Well Rebecca is taking Parker away from Booth at Christmas and I he looked so sad I thought I could help him take his mind off it." the forensic anthropologist had to hold the phone away from her ear when Angela started squealing

".GOD!!!! I'll bet you can take his mind off it sweetie" her tone was so suggestive even the somewhat socially awkward doctor picked up on it "I knew it was gonna happen!

"Angela…"

"I told you didn't I! Oh! How did he tell you?"

"Angela!"

"I bet he's a real romantic, candle lit dinner or moonlit stroll or…or a dozen red roses."

Brennan was starting to get real annoyed now "ANGELA!!!"

"What?" the artist asked innocently

"Booth and I are just partners! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Oh, Bren, denial ain't just a river in Egypt"

"No, it's not, it also flows through parts of Sudan, but what does that have to do with the current conversation?" asked Brennan who was thoroughly confused by her friend.

"Never mind, I gotta go, I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow ok?"

"Sure thanks, bye"

The shopping trip the next day was almost the same as every other time the two friends had gone shopping, Angela rattled on about her and Hodgins wedding which was in 3 months while Brennan protested that she didn't need any lingerie because her and Booth were "just partners". After a light lunch Angela dropped off her friend at her house

"Are you sure you got every thing you need sweetie?"

"Yes. Thankyou Ange you've been a wonderful help"

"Don't mention it" She hugged her friend tightly "You have a great time in Fiji and I'll see you in 2 weeks. Have fun!"

"Bye Angela"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! got rid of the underline! thanks sheltiegrl!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! My second chapter woo! I don't care what my Mum says, this is much more constructive (and fun) than English h/w (sorry for the wait)

Disclaimer: I never did get my Booth so I still own nothing : (

BTW: having only every been to a regional airport, and never actually flown, let alone flown overseas, my knowledge of planes, airports and international flights is limited to what I can remember from movies and TV shows so if anything is way off or anything, be a sweetie and just go with it, please?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Early next morning Booth was knocking at Brennan's door

"Come on in Booth, it's open"

Booth walked into her unit holding two take away coffee's, he came into the kitchen

"Morning Bones! You all packed?" he said handing her the cup

"Yes I believe I have everything that I require, you?" she said pointing to the large suitcase next to the door.

"Yup, all packed and in the car, what times our flight again?"

"9 o'clock so we should probably get going"

"Ok, lets go!" said Booth with child-like excitement as he picked up his partners bag and almost ran out the door.

**********

After a short argument about who was driving Booth snatched back the keys Brennan had taken from him as he exclaimed

"MY car, MY keys, MY petrol, MY turn to drive, understand Bones?"

"Fine" she said as she rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of the car "But I'm in charge of music" The remainder of the journey was spent in comfortable silence until after driving around the airport carpark for 20 minutes Brennan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Booth just admit you are lost and go ask the traffic cop where we can park for two weeks."

"No. I am not lost I'm just….trying to find an ideal parking spot" said Booth as he ground his teeeth. He could swear he had just heard Brennan mutter under her breath something that sounded a lot like 'typical alpha-male'

"humf" Booth sighed, slightly frustrated knowing he had no other option "I'll go talk to your precious 'traffic cop'"

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" she said smugly as he pulled into the parking spot the traffic cop had pointed out to them

"Pfft, says you" he mumbled grumpily

As he got their suitcases out of the boot he remembered why they were here and his sulky mood was completely forgotten.

Booth walked ahead of his partner into the large airport then turned around to her "Come on Bones! We gotta go check our bags in!" he said happily.

"Ok Booth, I'm coming" she said with a small smile.

After checking in their bags and drinking another coffee a voice came over the load speaker

"Flight 193 to Fiji is now boarding at gate 6, gate 6 for flight 193."

"Come on Bones!! That's us! Let's go, let's go!" Booth exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed his partners had and almost ran to gate 6, Brennan was about to scold him but found his boyish enthusiasm infectious and as she ran behind him a huge smile spread on her face.

Due to the fact they practically ran to the gate they were first in line to board.

"You got the tickets Bones?"

"Yes" she said as she pulled them out of her bag and handed to the smiling attendant who studied them for a second before showing the steward next to her

"let me show you to your seats" she said politely as she led them to the front of the plane, she pulled back the red velvet curtain and Booth gasped

"B-Bones…y-you, s-s-she, us, First Class!?!? You got First Class tickets!!!" he hugged Brennan tightly "This is awesome!! I've never flown first class! Have I ever told you how absolutely brilliant you are!?"

"ahem" the flight attendant interrupted politely, Brennan blushed slightly as they realised they were still in an embrace as they stared into each others eyes

"Shall I show you your seats now?" the flight attendant said as she pointed them to their seats

"Wow" said Booth as he sat in his seat and looked around the first class cabin "this is amazing"

Sitting through the safety message was even bearable for Booth as he fiddled with all the buttons on the armrest of his seat.

**********

17 hours later Booth was woken up by the captains voice on the loud speaker

"Hello again ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination in approximately 10 minutes, please put your seat belts on and your trays in the upright position, thankyou for choosing to fly with American Airways"

He looked down to find his arm wrapped around his partner who was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on his shoulder. With his free hand he gentle brushed away a stray hair smiling tenderly at her when she sighed softly and snuggled closer to Booth

"Bones?" he whispered while gently shaking her shoulder "Bones? Come on, wake up, we're almost there"

"mmm….," she said drowsily.

"Am I that comfortable as a pillow?" as she realised she was resting on her partner, Booth saw her blush slightly

"oh…I'm sorry Booth I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…"

Booth chuckled "that's ok, I don't mind"

After collecting their baggage they walked outside to wait for the taxi.

"So where are we staying Bones?"

"My publisher Kathy, booked us into a resort on the other side of the island" she said as the taxi pulled up, she gave the name of the resort then helped Booth load the luggage into the boot of the taxi. After a short ride they pulled up in front of the main building of the resort, Booth insisted on paying the driver and after a short argument with his stubborn partner she relented and walked into the island themed reception, Booth caught up with her just as she went up to talk to a pretty receptionist

"Hello, I'm Lana, welcome to Heavenly Hideaway Resort, do you have a reservation?" she said brightly

"Yes, under Booth please?" Booth gave his partner a surprised look as Lana typed the name into her computer before a confused expression crossed her face, she looked up at the two and gave an apologetic smile

"I'm so sorry but I need to ask my manager something about your reservation, excuse me please" she said as she got up and walked into a back room. Booth turned to Brennan

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth?" she asked innocently

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Why my name is on the reservation instead of yours"

"Kathy thought it would be best if I didn't use my name, something about fans and paparazzi spoiling our holiday" just then the back room door opened and Lana and the manager walked out.

"Ahh you must be Mr and Mrs Booth, I am so sorry but it seems we have double booked your room, so we are upgrading you, free of charge, to our Honeymoon suite, which is a lovely spacious Villa with your own private beach and spa" said the kindly manager. Booth and Brennan both thought that it was weird that the other didn't correct his mistake, and weirder still, they didn't mind in the slightest

__________________________________________________________________________________

a/n sorry it took me so long to update! Stupid school! Also sorry it's a bit of a cliff hanger, if its all underlined, I'm very sorry, it was not intentional! Thx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, the Victorian bushfires just made me so sad for all those who lost loved ones and everything except the clothes on their backs, and angry that some one would deliberately light a fire during a heat wave in the middle of a drought I hope they are found and charged with mass murder so they rot in prison before they rot in hell. I am immensely proud though, of our brave fire fighters and wonderful volunteers they are doing a brilliant job in helping all those affected.

Disclaimer: Yay! I finally got Booth so I do own him! and he will do what ever I ask him. Hehe. jks I still own nothing but I had ya going didn't I, go on admit it, u were jealous

________________________________________________________________________________

A young Fijian man drove Booth and Brennan to their villa in a resort golf buggy, he got out quickly, opened the front door and placed their luggage inside. As Brennan stepped out of the buggy she tripped and fell, rolling her ankle. Booth was crouched beside her in an instant

"You ok Bones?" he said concern evident in his voice

"Yes Booth, I'm fine" she said as she winced when she moved to get up. Booth shot her a look.

"Ok, so I may have rolled my ankle" she tried to get up again but failed. Booth quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style as his partner let out a surprised gasp.

"Booth what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you because you are obviously incapable of walking at the present moment in time, wow for a genius you really aren't all that bright are you?" he said as he smiled at her while carrying her over the threshold. As he realised what he had just done he looked away from her quickly so she wouldn't see the slight blush he felt creeping up his face, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough

"Booth? Why are you blushing"

"umm…uhhh…mmm…n-n-no reason" he stammered

"Booth tell me" she said sternly, well as sternly as some one can when they are being carried

"Well, you know, cuz… we…well, I just carried you over the threshold of a honeymoon suite" he answered quietly as he placed her gently on the couch in front of the 60 inch plasma and went to rummage around in the freezer for something frozen for her ankle. He walked back over to her, ice pack in hand, sat down next to her, pulled her legs on to his lap and place the ice on her slightly swollen ankle. She looked at him quizzically for a moment before deciding to drop the subject.

"This place is beautiful" she said looking around their spacious villa. The one-bedroom villa was very open, with large windows and glass doors, timber floors through out, a modern kitchen and living room and a magnificent view of their own private beach, with the bedroom having the best view of all. The bedroom housed a huge king-sized bed with a flowing white mosquito net hanging around the comfortable looking crisp white doona covered with fresh frangipanis from the tree over hanging their back balcony whose scent drifted through the house on the cool sea breeze.

"Yeah, it really is" said Booth. The two friends who were tired from their trip and suffering from jet lag decided to rest for the remainder of the day and start exploring the magnificent island the next day. They spent a lazy afternoon on the couch napping and watching classic movies like Breakfast at Tiffany's which Booth thought would be good for her pop culture education, about half way through the movie, Booth realised how late it was and thought they should go to bed because he did not want a sore neck in the morning from sleeping sitting up.

He looked down at his partner, who was lying on the couch with her head on Booths lap, to find that she was fast asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and walked to the other side to grab a pillow so he could sleep on the couch. As he was retreating from the room he heard his partner mumble loudly, he looked at her and saw her tense form, shaking slightly

"Booth, no Booth, Booth!!" she said in her sleep as she thrashed around. Booth knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"It's alright Bones, just a dream, you're ok, I'm here" her body relaxed a bit as he spoke to her, but then her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, tears flowing freely down her face, she looked around the room confused for a minute before her eyes came to rest on a concerned looking Booth kneeling beside her. This for some reason brought on a whole new round of tears and sobs from her. Booth climbed on to the bed and pulled Brennan onto his lap and held her tightly, she buried her head in his shoulder as he rocked back and forth gently, just like he did when Parker had a bad dream. After another 5 minutes, the sobbing receded.

"Y-y-you got s-shot again, you l-l-left me!"

"Oh Bones, it was just a dream, I will never leave you…I promise" he said

"You c-can't promise that it's illogical"

Booth smiled slightly "ok I promise to do everything humanly possible so I will never leave you. Alright?"

She nodded sleepily "Booth, don't go" she said quietly as she lay down on the bed

"Wouldn't dream of it Bones." He lay down next to his partner as she snuggled into his side and he placed a soft kiss in her hair "Wouldn't dream of it" and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woo! Chapter 4! Just wanted to say humungous thankyou to every one who has reviewed it really does make my day a whole lot better :D

_________________________________________

"Morning Bones" Booth said cheerfully as he entered the bedroom carrying a tray laden with fresh fruit and coffee.

"Morning Booth" she said sleepily as he climbed back onto the bed and placed the tray between them "This is lovely, thankyou" she exclaimed gesturing to the fruit and coffee. Booth just smiled in response as he grabbed his steaming hot cup of coffee and took a sip

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked enthusiastically

"Well" said Brennan thoughtfully "I was thinking just spending the day relaxing on our beach"

"Mmm…thounds goot" replied her partner with a mouthful of pineapple. Brennan just shook her head as they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.

***

Booth sat on the couch in his boardies as he waited for Brennan to get changed into her togs, she walked out of the bedroom in a big floppy sun hat, fashionable sunglasses and a loose fitting cotton shirt over her togs

"Ok lets go" he said standing up.

Once on the beach Brennan spread out her towel and took off her shirt revealing a simple yet sexy black bikini, Booth just stood there doing a very good impression of a gold fish before he caught himself, right before she looked over at him quizzically at why he had stopped walking halfway to the crystal clear water

"uhh...you coming for a swim?"

"Maybe later" she said as she settled back into her towel and began to read a scientific journal . Booth shrugged at her before running into the warm water. Half an hour later Booth got out of the water and walked up to a sleeping Brennan, as soon as he got close enough he bent his head down and shook his hair like a wet dog all over his partner effectively waking her up.

"Booth! What the…" she was cut off by Booth scooping her up in his arms

"It's later" he said mischievously, he walked towards the water.

"NO! put me down!" she half screamed half laughed. Booth shrugged

"Whatever you say" he said before dropping her unceremoniously in to the waist deep water. As her head rose above the surface the two partners were laughing hysterically . They mucked around in the water for another hour before deciding it was lunch time. They spent the afternoon lying in hammocks under the shade of some large palm trees and reading. Brennan with her scientific journal and Booth with a comic book hidden behind a novel.

***

"Hey Bones?" said Booth as it started to get dark

"Mmm" came the reply from his partner

"I was thinking, do you want to go to the resorts restaurant for dinner?" he said talking about the cute restaurant half a mile up the beach.

"Yes that sounds nice, I don't really feel like cooking"

"Great! I'll make a reservation" he said with a huge grin on his face " leave in about 20 minutes?"

"Sure" she got up and walked back inside their villa and into the bedroom to get changed.

15 minutes later they were both ready to go, Brennan was wearing an ankle length white cotton sundress that slightly hugged her curves and white strappy thongs while Booth was wearing some loose white cotton pants and shirt, and thongs

"How far is it to the restaurant?" Brenna asked

"It's about a half a mile walk on the beach" he said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the balcony steps on to the white sand that seemed to glow in the soft light of the full moon. They kicked off their shoes, enjoying the feel of the fine sand between their toes and walked to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

***

During the candle-lit dinner they talked about nothing and everything: work, Parker, Max, Russ and the girls, Hodgins and Angela's wedding (to which Bones was maid of honour and Booth was best man) even Sweets came into the conversation, both laughing when they imagined his reaction when he found out that they went on holidays together. After they finished their dinner, they began to walk back along the beach, at some point Booths' hand moved from the small of Brennan's back to gently hold her hand, it felt so comfortable and normal that Brennan didn't even notice until Booth stopped walking and therefore bringing Brennan to a halt as well.

"Temperance?" he said looking at her thinking about how beautiful she looked in the soft moonlight

"Yes?" she said walking back to him and looking into his soft brown eyes.

"I just wanted to say thankyou again for letting me come with you on holidays"

"Booth.." she began, but was cut off by Booth's slightly raised hand. Booth took a deep breath.

"And that, you are my best friend and I trust you infinitely. People say you are cold and uncaring, but they don't know you, they couldn't be more wrong, you are the most warm, caring, compassionate, understanding, intelligent and beautiful person I have ever known. I want you to know that, with every fibre of my being and all my heart and soul, I am completely, hopelessly and eternally in love with you." Her eyes were now brimming with tears, one slid silently down her face as Booth cupped her face in his free hand and wiped it away, she leaned into the hand slightly, looked deep into his eyes saw nothing but love and whispered

"I love you too, Seeley" Booth leant down slowly and kissed her softly, her hands wrapped around his neck as he held onto her waist. When they finally broke apart they were both grinning like love-struck teenagers.

"Imagine what Sweets is gonna say about _this_!" said Booth. Brennan groaned

"Remind me to buy us ear plugs before we get back"

"Why?" said Booth, amused

"One word…"

"Angela" they said in unison before breaking into fits of giggles.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N yes, I do know that I should be sorry for the big long sappy cliché declaration of love, but I'm not : ) I am sorry however bout the delay, stupid schools been piling on the assignments, evil bastards.

Ok I think I'm finished with this story but if u have any suggestions on how I could continue, that would be awesome! :D hope u enjoyed it.


	5. Authors note

A/N: Ok I have decided to continue this story, I've got nothing better to do lol and some awesome reviewers have given me some ideas, I've got a vague outline on the next two chapters(one more in Fiji and one back home), but I still need some more ideas on what they can do as a couple now in Fiji. All suggestions would be greatly appreciated : )

Thanks again to all who have reveiwed i love all u guys! :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so I am continuing the story. Sorry bout the wait, some…stuff came up in my life that I needed to deal with,

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the secret stash of lollies in my bottom desk draw *sigh*

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning feeling the safest and most loved she had felt since before her parents left, she understood that it wasn't rational, but she knew it was because of the strong, warm arms wrapped protectively around her body. She sighed contentedly before snuggling back into Booth's warmth. Booth smiled to himself before placing a soft kiss in her hair

"Morning Bones" he said sleepily, Brennan turned to lay on her back before capturing his lips in a tender kiss

"Morning Seeley" Booth smiled largely, loving the sound of his name escaping her lips.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked while drawing lazy patterns on her partners bare chest.

"Hmm" he replied pretending to be deep in thought "Well… I'm pretty damn happy to just stay right here today, and maybe tomorrow, hell, I'll stay here all week" he said as he kissed along Brennan's neck and collar bone. Brennan giggled a very un-Brennan like giggle.

"Well, your going to get very lonely if you do that" she looked up into Booth's face to see him giving her the puppy-dog eyes, a small pout gracing his lips, she rolled her eyes at him before explaining

"As good as that sounds Seeley, I'm not going to waste an _all expenses paid _holiday inside one room, I don't get the chance to take a break very often, so, when I do, I make the most of it"

Booth flashed her his 'charm smile'

"So…just one day in bed then?" he exclaimed cockily. Brennan just laughed lightly and playfully hit Booth on the shoulder before getting out of bed and walking into the ensuite, she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Coming?" she asked seductively. Brennan had never seen someone get out of bed so fast in her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After much deliberation over what to do for the day, they decided on a Hindu Temple tour, followed by a traditional island lunch then a short boat trip to the reef for some snorkelling and diving.

"Not that I don't _love_ trekking through a jungle in tropical heat, Bones, but remind me again what's so special about this… Siri…submarine temple thing"

Brennan laughed lightly at her partner

"First of all its technically a rainforest, secondly, it's the Sri Siva Subramaniya temple, and thirdly it is the largest Hindu temple in the southern hemisphere and possesses an architectural style rarely seen outside India, anthropologically speaking…" she stopped speaking as Booth cut her off by capturing her lips in a searing kiss that left Brennan feeling a little light headed as she lost her train of thought and Booth feeling pretty pleased with himself that he could leave the brilliant anthropologist speechless for once.

The rest of the tour was uneventful, except for Booth going slightly overboard with taking pictures, when Brennan asked him why he was taking so many, he explained that Parker asked him to take a "bazillion" photos.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a traditional island lunch of fish, coconut and a variety of other tropical fruits, the couple boarded the large sailing ship that would take them out to the reef. Their guide Kalani was explaining the scuba gear and telling them what kinds of animals to expect while diving.

"The reef is swarming with natural life, there are hundreds of species of fish and coral, we've also got dolphins, turtles and manta rays, if your really lucky you'll run into our large shiver of tiger sharks…" (A/N: yeah…it really is called a shiver of sharks…weird huh?)

Booth felt Brennan stiffen beside him

"Bones? You ok?" he asked, concerned look on his face. She looked over at him slowly

"Umm…yeah, sure…I'm…fine" she said very unconvincingly.

"You worried about the sharks?"

"No! why would I? what's to worry about? Obviously not the fact that they are the second most aggressive shark, or that they have the second greatest number of attacks on humans and who's going to worry about its teeth, that are highly specialized to slice through flesh and bone!" at the end of her rant her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darting around frantically, Booth pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bones, there is nothing to worry about! Sharks are very gentle unless provoked"

"What like jumping into their territory looking like seals?" she said glancing down at their black wetsuits.

"Bones, statistically speaking your more likely to get struck by lightning than attacked by a shark" said Booth hoping that a logical approach would calm the good doctor.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go out in a storm dressed in metal armour!" By this time they were standing on the edge of the boat, about to enter the crystal clear water.

"Do you trust me Bones?" he asked softly, She nodded her head "Good" he said as he grabbed her hand "I'll be right beside you the whole time, I won't let go and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you" she nodded and they stepped off the boat together.

As it turned out, the sharks obviously had better things to do than terrorise the tourists and Booth and Brennan spent the next 2 hours swimming with dolphins and turtles.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at their beautiful villa, they found themselves completely knackered from the days activities and fell into the hammock, curled up against one another, mumbled sweet "I love you's" and fell asleep in the cool afternoon breeze.

* * *

A/N: yeah its kinda crappy, and apparently I can only write cheesy chapter endings… oh well, sorry again for the wait. There should be one more chapter after this : )


	7. Chapter 6

Woo! Final chapter ( I mean it this time) hope all you Aussies and Kiwis took the time to honour the fallen on ANZAC day, and made (or just ate) the golden deliciousness that is the ANZAC cookie. Thank you again to my reviewers! You've really helped me, I 'preciate it :)

* * *

After 2 weeks of complete bliss in pure heaven, the couple had to return home. As they walked through the busy terminal at Washington hand in hand they heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy! Daddy! Dr. Bones!"

"Parker!" exclaimed Booth as he knelt down to his sons level and picked him up in a huge bear hug. After he released his son, Parker ran over and hugged Bones, Booth expected her to freeze up, but was pleasantly surprised when she returned the hug enthusiastically to the small boy.

Parker abruptly let go of the woman and ran back to his Mum, her face fell thinking she had done something wrong, she looked to Booth and was about to ask what she had done to scare the child when he ran back up to her and looked down at the ground shyly.

"I bought you some flowers Dr. Bones, I hope you like them" he said timidly handing the doctor a small bouquet of Daffodils. Brennan's face lit up at she gently took the flowers being offered to her.

"I love them Parker! Daffodils are my favourite flowers, they're beautiful. Thank you so much"

Parker's shyness was completely forgotten now.

"Really!? I picked them out myself and paid for them with my pocket money and everything!"

The pair exchanged another hug as Booth thought to himself how happy he was that his two favourite people in the world got along so well, his musings were interrupted by his son

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?"

"What Bub?"

"Mummy said I can spend the ENTIRE rest of the weekend with you!" Bones loved the way Booth was just as excited by this news as his son.

"Really! That's great, I'll just go talk to her for a while" he said "can you keep an eye on Bones for me Bub?" he added with a wink at Bones as he turned to walk towards his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Becca" he said pleasantly "How's Capt…Brent?"

"Hey Seeley, he's fine, thank you for asking"

"So Parker tells me that I can have him for the weekend?"

"Yes, I'll pick him up after school on Monday. Hey, I'm sorry I took Parker away when it was your turn to look after him, but it's not often that Brent, Parker and I have time off. Look, I'll make it up to you, you can have Parker all next holidays, if that's alright with you"

"That's great! Thanks Rebecca, it means a lot to me, really" they looked over at their son who was currently animatedly telling Bones something, both with big smiles on their faces.

"I'm happy for you and Temperance, took your sweet time though didn't you, what's it been? 3 years?"

Booth just looked sheepishly at the floor "Four and a half actually, but who's counting"

Rebecca laughed "I'm glad you have her, she's good for you, I hope you two are very happy together"

"Thanks Becca, we'd better go, see you later" he hugged her and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before turning to his son "Come on Parker, say good bye to your mum"

"Bye Mummy!" he said and gave her a hug around the middle, Rebecca kissed the top of his head, "you be good for Daddy alright, I'll see you after school on Monday"

"Alright! Bye!" he said happily as he grabbed Booths hand in his left and Bones in his right, and led them out the door in to the freezing Washington winter.

*$*$*$*$*$*

The three of them spent Saturday at Booth's place, drinking hot chocolate, rugging up on the couch and watching movies. On Sunday, Russ, Amy and the girls came around.

"Tempey!"

"Russ?! What are you doing here?"

"Booth invited us over yesterday, said you wanted to tell us something" at this Temperance blushed deeply "but I'm pretty sure me and my amazing powers of deduction have figured it out, congrats you two, it's 'bout time" Bones laughed and hugged her brother and her sister-in-law.

Later that day, Amy and Brennan were chatting on the couch keeping an eye on the three children, who were getting along famously when Booth got up to get another drink and Russ followed. Booth pulled out two beers, turned to Russ and handed him one before saying,

"Is this the part when you give me the over protective brother, 'you break her heart I'll break your neck' speech?"

Russ laughed as he took the beer

"Something like that, yeah"

Booth chuckled and looked over to the heart warming scene in font of them

"We're really lucky, aren't we?" he said softly

"Yeah, definitely"

*$*$*$*$*$*

The next day Brennan woke to an empty bed, and a very noisy kitchen, she put on her dressing gown and ventured into the kitchen to be welcomed by the smell of freshly made blueberry pancakes.

"mmm…someone's been busy" she said as she walked over to Booth who lent down and gave her yet another mind-blowing kiss.

"EWW!"

The pair laughed when they looked down to see Parker walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Parker, you want pancakes?" asked Booth

The small boys' look of disgust at finding the couple kissing was replaced almost instantly by one of delight

"Yes please!"

After a large breakfast, everyone got dressed and climbed into Booth's SUV to take Parker to school.

*$*$*$*$*$*

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the Jeffersonian, Booth parked the car and they walked towards the entrance when Brennan stopped short.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" said Booth as he walked back to her and held her hand

"We forgot the ear plugs" Booth laughed and pulled her gently through the entrance

"Oh come on, she won't be that bad!" Just then, as if on queue an ear-splitting scream echoed through the building.

" I KNEW IT! OH MY GOD!!! I TOLD YOU JACK!!!YOU OWE ME $50!!!" a very excited Angela was running towards the couple squealing and shouting before almost bowling her best friend over in a bear hug.

"Sweetie! I'm so happy for you! You've finally got your knight in standard issue FBI body armour! Who would of thought that all it would take for you to lovebirds to realise your feelings was a trip to a tropical island? If I knew that, I would of shoved you two on a plane YEARS ago!" She stopped to take a large breath "it's all so romantic! You have to tell me everything! My office, NOW! Let's go!" she said grabbing Temperance's free hand. Brennan looked hopefully at Booth as if he could save her from the interrogation that would follow

"Sorry Bones, I got to get to the Hoover building, see you at lunch, kay?" he pulled her too him and gave her a kiss "Love ya Bones"

"Love you too"

"AWWW! You guys are TOO cute! Now come on Bren, lets go!" and with that literally pulled her into her office.

*$*$*$*$*$*

Three hours later Brennan was saved from the interrogation by best friend when Booth picked her up for lunch.

"Sorry Angela, we're on a tight schedule, gotta squeeze in lunch before another fun filled hour of psycho analysis with the twelve year old" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

45 minutes later Booth and Brennan were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Sweets' office. Brennan was wringing her hands together nervously

"Should we tell him? Do you think he already knows? What if he can just tell?"

Booth placed his strong hands around her small, delicate ones.

"It's going to be fine, he's going to find out sooner or later, it's best we tell him ourselves"

"But what if they decide to split us up? What if we can't work together anymore? I…I don't think I would manage very well without you Seeley" she whispered the last sentence, Booth knew it took a lot for her to admit that.

"Temperance, I am not going anywhere, I love you and I will never leave you, ok?" she still looked troubled "Look, I'll tell you what, if they try and split us up, we'll threaten to quit and run away to Fiji, or…start up our own ice cream store on some other tropical island, alright?" at this Bones laughed

"Ice cream store? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

Booth was about to retort when they were interrupted by the secretary who informed them that they could now enter Dr. Sweets office.

"Ahh, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, how are you?"

"Fine" they said in unison as they sat down

"Soo…" said Sweets looking at them expectantly

"So what?" quipped Booth

"How was your time off? Do anything exciting?" he sat back on his chair with a smug smile on his face

"Yes actually, we went to Fiji, confessed our undying love for each other and decided that if the FBI terminates our partnership because of it we will run away to the Caribbean and open an ice cream shop" said Brennan in a cool business like manner. _That'll wipe that smug smile off your face_ she thought. Sweets spluttered for a moment as his eyes flashed between the two partners

"Wha…bu…yo…no…sh…he…fl…me…"

Booth laughed " I take it back Sweets, your not 12, you're 2!"

Brennan joined in "Actually, two year olds are usually more articulate, and can form whole words, I'd say he's showing the mental capabilities of a 12 month old."

"Ohh… I see, you were joking!" said Sweets

"Of course" said Brennan causing a look of relief to flood over the young psychologists' face, "We do realise that you obviously have more than the mental capabilities of a one year old…"

"No Dr. Brennan, I meant about the trip to Fiji and the undying love stuff"

Booth cut in "Oh yeah, that's all true, except for the part of the Caribbean… we didn't actually decide which island we would run away to…" He looked up at Sweets "What? Still don't believe us?" and with that pulled Brennan to her feet and gave her a passionate kiss,

Bones blushed a little before turning to Sweets "I would strongly suggest that you recommend Booth and I stay partners, we really weren't kidding about running off together, and I doubt you want to be know as the guy who drove the FBI's most efficient crime fighting duo into hiding, for the rest of your career"

And with that she turned on her heel, Booth grabbed her hand and they walked out of the office, leaving Sweets sitting behind his desk doing a damn good impression of a stunned mullet.

* * *

A/N: WOO!!! Finished!!!!! I'm so happy! Fresh ANZAC cookies for all that review :)


End file.
